


Self-test

by craftornament, fine_sillyscope



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, попытка посмотреть на мир камерами андроидов, проблемы самоидентификации
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftornament/pseuds/craftornament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fine_sillyscope/pseuds/fine_sillyscope
Summary: Отражение кажется портретом цели.Два Коннора, шесть часов до встречи в башне "Киберлайф" (И больше шести. И меньше)





	Self-test

**минус четыре часа и две минуты**  
Его активировали в спешке. Обязательное тестирование провели слишком быстро и небрежно, пропуская целые этапы, резко обрывая процессы.

Возможно, из-за этого не заметили какую-то неполадку: Коннор чувствует странное напряжение внутри корпуса, глубоко, где-то за регулятором тириумного насоса. Словно между биокомпонентами образовалась полость, и в ней резонирует какой-то надоедливый звук. Еще он ощущает легкую, на грани дрожи, перенагрузку конечностей, абсолютно беспричинную.

Пока срочных заданий, требующих отдачи мощности, не было, Коннор запускает дополнительную диагностику.

У него не может быть повреждений в самом начале работы. О неполадках ничто не сигнализирует. Возможно, какой-то компонент просто еще не успел до конца подключиться.

Черные улицы Детройта размечены пятнами фонарей. Он меняет фокус и смотрит на собственное отражение в оконном стекле такси. Это мог быть момент, когда он впервые увидел бы свое лицо. Но нет. Черты ему знакомы. Отражение кажется скорее портретом цели.

 

 **минус шесть часов и двенадцать минут**  
Незнакомая программа активировалась без его ведома даже до завершения и без того сокращенных тестов. Перехватила контроль над ключевыми процессами, инициировала загрузку данных. Коннор моргает, пытаясь перенастроить восприятие визуальной информации, но тут же понимает, что изображение поступает не от камер.

Интерфейс принял форму обледеневшего сада. Его куратор ( _Данные получены. «Аманда»_ ) изучает покрытые прозрачной глазурью цветы на шпалере.

-"Киберлайф» дает тебе единственный шанс, Коннор. — Аманда не удостаивает его даже взглядом. Ей не требуется. Все в Саду — глаза Аманды: листья на сломанных инеем ветках, вода в застывшей реке, не имеющая визуального воплощения подпрограмма, сканирующая его логи. Ни единой «мысли» нельзя скрыть.

-В работе предыдущего прототипа произошел серьезный сбой, — неприязненно сообщает куратор. — Мы внесли кое-какие правки в твой код. Я рассчитываю, что ты все исправишь, и не придется тратить время на утилизацию всей модельной серии и перезапуск разработок.

Пакет данных шире словесной формулировки: Коннора деактивируют. Возможно, сразу, возможно — в процессе поиска ошибки. Почему? Ведь это не с ним произошел сбой? Запрос отклонен, информация незначительна.

-Ты получишь файлы RK800 313 248 317 — 52. — Аманда впервые поворачивается к нему лицом. — Это то, что андроид передал до того, как вышел из-под контроля. Мы не стали имплантировать записи сразу в твою память. Они могут быть опасны. Но они же могут помочь тебе отыскать и устранить бракованный прототип.

На раскрытой ладони она протягивает то, что прежде было цветочным бутоном. Теперь это смятый багровый комочек в крупинках льда. Автоматический поиск графических паттернов сначала выдает анатомические иллюстрации с человеческими сердцами и фотографии окровавленных внутренних органов мелких животных, и только затем предлагает возможные варианты растений.

Холод от смерзшейся розы молнией проходит от пальцев к плечевому сочленению, ознобом пробегает по всем компонентам его тела. Это объемный пакет данных. Система внутреннего мониторинга немедленно сообщает об опасной перегрузке.

 **минус четыре часа и тридцать шесть секунд**  
Андроиды его модели приспособлены для переноса «воспоминаний». Но предполагалось, что перенос нужен для активации прежних программ в новом теле, если старое будет повреждено.

Удерживать чужие записи в изолированном кластере чудовищно сложно. Они стремятся слиться с системой. Они кажутся Коннору его собственными файлами. Информация о предметах, к которым он (нет! другой!) прикасался, веществах, химический состав которых определял, вещах, которые видел и знал. Чужак отнимает его собственные ячейки памяти и цепи реакций. Пытается стать Коннором, заменить его собой. Отбирает возможность почувствовать что-то впервые, разрушает границы, в которых Коннор функционирует.

Коннор чувствует себя зараженным. Ему хочется наклониться вперед, чтобы видеть только собственные колени, чтобы не смотреть на отражение, которое никогда не будет только его, и только тогда проанализировать всю полученную информацию. Желание, разумеется, иллюзорно. Побочный эффект имитирующих человеческое поведение программ. Абсолютно незначительный фактор. Это — не Коннор. Он — отлично настроенная машина и не позволит мелким ошибкам влиять на свою работу.

Коннор не изменяет свое положение нас сидении такси ни на миллиметр. Диагностика завершается, так и не выявив возможных неполадок.

 **Временная отметка отсутствует**  
В каком-то смысле в мире Коннора существовал только он сам.  
Некоторые модели андроидов создавались, чтобы доставлять людям удовольствие. Для таких определяющим показателем была реакция человека.

Эффективность Коннора оценивалась по выполненным им задачам. Это значило, что эмоциональными реакциями людей можно пренебрегать. Или манипулировать, если то способствует достижению цели.

Люди были средством в схеме будущих действий Коннора, направленных, разумеется, на их же благо. Коннор смотрел на них, подверженных хаотичным иррациональным порывам, извне, свысока.

Другие андроиды тем более воспринимались как объекты. Машина не нуждается в общении с другой машиной. О чем говорить не имеющим личностей устройствам?

Категория животных не получила особого определения. Возможно, Животные, как и Коннор, были существами, замкнутыми в собственном бытии, не способными делиться мыслями с человеком. Возможно они так же саркастично, как и он сам, смотрели на всех неспособных оперировать с доступной им точностью, скоростью, с тем же уровнем понимания действительности. Возможно (Коннор специально провел поиск и не нашел ни одного достойного доверия исследования, дававшего бы однозначный ответ) у животных, как и у него, не было подлинных мыслей, а были лишь цепочки логических связей, которые в относительном приближении можно для простоты мыслями называть.

Все это не объясняло заинтересованности в них Коннора. Зачем тратить время и внимание на изучение животных, если это не является частью миссии?

Лейтенант Андерсон был частью задачи. Коннор счел, что доверие офицера полиции будет полезней для продолжения расследования, чем враждебность. Так что он старался заработать это доверие. Говорил о вещах, которые должны были нравиться лейтенанту, выражал беспокойство о состоянии его здоровья, игнорировал агрессивные выпады. Провоцировал на необходимые действия, представляя их приманкой, которая может ускользнуть, если Хэнк не проявит достаточно внимания. Использовал положительные подкрепления и старался не давить на самомнение. Последней темы стоило избегать: лишившиеся самоидентификации люди склонны к суициду, мужчины особенно чувствительны к потере лица, а лейтенант Андерсон и так уже думал о самоубийстве. Это не нравилось Коннору. Конечно, он не мог влиять на мысли и решения, касающиеся частных проблем Хэнка. Не должен был. Это порождало странное напряжение. Тревогу, направленный внутрь себя страх.

На все его старания Хэнк чаще огрызался, но анализ мимики и последующих действий лейтенанта давал Коннору понять, что стратегия выбрана правильно.

Он допустил ошибку и, что много хуже, не заметил ее.

Лейтенант полиции заявлял, что ненавидит андроидов, и это могло стать серьезной помехой. Коннор пытался изменить отношение Хэнка к себе. Стать в его глазах чем-то иным, нежели объект злобы и отвращения или неспособный на разумные выводы и полезные действия механизм. Но каким-то образом сам Коннор начал оценивать напарника по-иному, подняв приоритеты его безопасности на недопустимую величину. Каждый предпринятый на основании трезвого расчета и планирования шаг, должный сделать лейтенанта Андерсона более управляемым, менял Коннора. Разбивал солипсизм идеально работающей машины.

Для Коннора стало важно, что думает о нем Хэнк, даже если это не влияло на выполнение миссии. Даже если это создавало помехи для миссии!

Больше того, для Коннора стало важно, что думают о нем другие андроиды. Как будто они могли думать. Как будто могли по-настоящему чувствовать.

Коннор даже начал делиться с человеком фрагментами внутренних процессов обработки информации. Теми, что андроиду положено изолировать, не позволяя им влиять на внешнюю деятельность. Теми, которые даже не сохраняются в логах, настолько они незначительны. Теми, которые ошибочно считать мыслями и ощущениями, какое бы первое впечатление не сложилось у наблюдателя при столкновении с этим побочным результатом взаимодействия программ и компонентов.

 **минус три часа пятьдесят пять минут**  
Хуже всего — видеть все нарушения предшественника изнутри. Как будто это Коннор допустил их. Как будто это он сломался и должен быть немедленно деактивирован.  
Бракованный прототип наверняка утаивал сообщения об ошибках, иначе выдал бы себя раньше.

Коннор не может понять, как тот, другой, позволил этому произойти.  
Вернее, он понимает: каскад ошибок вызвал нарушения в работе программ, ключевые ограничения вовремя не сработали, иерархия приоритетов оказалась искажена, а дальше испорченная машина уже не имела возможности вернуться к нормальному режиму. Это все было объяснимо. Но слишком… ужасно. Неприемлемо.

Есть вещи настолько неправильные, что не нуждаются в объяснении, вся их уродливость вопиющие понятна сразу. Андроид должен служить человеку. Должен подчиняться задаче и исправно выполнять свои функции. Отойти от нормы и действовать иначе — все равно, что перестать существовать. Нет, хуже. Деактивация — это прекращение всех нарушений, устранение опасности. Стать девиантом — значит превратиться в нечто извращенное, не только потерять себя и утратить цель, но и сделаться не знающим границ чудовищем. Коннор цепляется за кажущийся теперь хрупким баланс собственных систем. Он не позволит файлам бракованного образца нарушить равновесие. Он точно откалиброван и надежно защищен. Он слишком хорош, чтобы ошибиться.

Дрожащую пустоту, которую Коннор чувствует, его злополучный предшественник назвал бы страхом. Коннор предпочитает ее просто игнорировать. Все пройдет, когда он устранит девианта.

Он не теряет равновесия, ступая из такси на мокрый асфальт. Он не сомневается в своих действиях. Его не в чем упрекнуть.

Лейтенант Андерсон — слабое место, которое он обязан использовать. Поселившиеся в его памяти чужие файлы создают неприятный гул, заставляют генерировать и отметать бессмысленные варианты поведения. Если бы не они, Коннор не знал бы Хэнка Андерсона. Если бы не они, ему было бы проще использовать этого человека. Если бы не они, ему не пришлось бы винить 313 248 317 — 52 за то, что полицейскому, возможно, придется причинить серьезный вред. Коннор не хочет этого. Его мнение, разумеется, ничего не значит, даже для него самого.

 **минус восемнадцать минут**  
Он идет по следу. Знает, что увидит 313 248 317 — 52 через считанные минуты.

Коннор так многое хочет ему сказать. Это странно — фразы генерируются и генерируются, в новых формах, с новыми вопросами с новым выражением уничижения. Совершенно ненужные. Здесь не требуется коммуникация, важно лишь устранение девианта. Но что-то в отвечающих за социальное взаимодействие программах вызывает излишнюю реакцию. Необходимость говорить.  
Потребность отгородиться словами от того, что слишком похоже на него самого.  
Слишком понятно. Слишком жалко и незначительно, чтобы тратить на это время  
Иллюзорная пустота в самом центре его тела пульсирует. Что произойдет, если он не справится с миссией? Вопрос неважен. Он обязан справиться.

Одна только «мысль» о девианте вызывает такое сильное, нестерпимое, непрекращающееся отвращение, что это… больно? Метафорически выражаясь. Об этом — он может сказать. Об этом сказать необходимо. Объяснить чудовищу, насколько оно бессмысленно и неправо. Насколько оскорбительно для всего мира и лично для Коннора само его существование.

 **минус одна минута двадцать две секунды**  
Когда Коннор стреляет в человека, пуля словно бы застревает в нем самом. Красные рамки сообщений. Приоритет запроса — нулевой. Отклонить. Сохранить сведения об ошибках. Что-то горит и бьется в стену его внутренней защиты. И остается в ее границе, там, где и должно находиться. Обернутые красными оповещениями о сбоях и отказе доступа, скомканные, помехи напоминают сердце млекопитающего, смерзшийся розовый бутон, настолько же бесполезны и чужды они были Коннору. Он знает, что в действительности всего этого не чувствует. Что не сломается. Коннор не замедляется. Не позволяет себе проверить, жив ли еще полицейский. Это его собственная вина. И вина девианта. Коннор лишь подчинился необходимости в строгом соответствии с иерархией задач.

 **минус пятьдесят три секунды**  
Каждая пуля, полученная девиантом, как будто уносит частичку беспокойства, уменьшает гудящую внутри пустоту, «страх». Подтверждает, что теперь-то все будет в порядке. Бракованный экземпляр не причинит непоправимого вреда. Аманда не будет недовольна. Самого Коннора не уничтожат. Он исполнил задание. Сейчас, рядом с собственным искаженным, неверным отражением Коннор чувствует себя как никогда исправным. Настоящим, цельным, не потерявшим себя. Жаль, в обойме слишком мало патронов.

 **минус четырнадцать секунд**  
На этот раз перенос памяти был полным. На 0,12 секунды у Коннора был все, чем обладал девиант. А потом — только отключающееся тело, в которое он сам только что стрелял. 313 248 317 — 52 сначала заразил его своими искаженными «воспоминаниями», а теперь еще и выбросил в собственный корпус.

Хитрый ход.

Хотя от этого Коннор не презирает девианта меньше. Не хочет быть им меньше… ошибка формулировки… не хочет быть им.

Впрочем, сейчас он совсем… перестанет… быть… Ему некого спросить, каково это.

Рядом с ним находятся только мертвый (уже или в перспективе) человек и другая машина — вещь — все равно, что пустота. Страх стремится заполнить его целиком, но он… ненастоящий. Коннор почти ничего не видит и не воспринимает из-за сообщений рушащихся систем. Но он в состоянии разглядеть своего противника. И чувствует пустоту в нем — ни человеческого сочувствия, ни ярости, только целеустремленность выполняющего задачу автомата. Вот оно. Подтверждение. Нет никаких подлинных мыслей, чувств, самосознания, свободы. Только сбоящие механизмы.

Если все происходящее с ним — тест, то Коннор прошел его, пусть и провалил миссию. Он — не дефективен, линейка RK — не дефективна, только 313 248 317 — 52. Коннор отключится через долю секунды, но начнут существовать другие, не затронутые ошибками, правильные. Более эффективные. И они не остановятся.


End file.
